Sharing the Shenny Sauce
by muaaimoi
Summary: "Not to be used as a flotation device."


_**A/N:**_

_**We are calling out to all Shenny fans and writers on this site. We cordially invite you to participate in the Shenny ships fun one-shot story share we've named Sharing the Shenny Sauce. We want all Shenny fans to come together in our shared ship. If you're willing to join in, here are some rules:**_

_**Search for Taco Bell Sauce sayings and choose one you like most**_

_**Place the title of your story as 'Sharing the Shenny Sauce" and place your phrase in the Summary and underneath your author's note describing the rules (like so)**_

_**Your story must be a one-shot between 500-1500 words (not including A/N)**_

_**Your story may be of any genre or rating (yes… ANY rating **__**wink wink**__***)**_

_**It must be a Shenny story**_

_**Deadline is the end of March**_

_**Let your creative juices flow and start sharing!**_

Penny is not into Sheldon. Really. She's not. There is probably a list somewhere, written by Sheldon himself, full of all the reasons they are never going to happen. And one of those reasons, totally bolded, or italicized-something for emphasis; is that Penny is not attracted to Sheldon. It's just really hard to remember that when Sheldon is clinging to her, half naked and wet. Penny does not understand why she's reacting this way in the least.

"You said you could swim,"She accused. Feeling betrayed by her body and the way Sheldon's hands clutched her waist. Why was she wearing a bikini again? Oh yeah, she only owned bikini's. And it was one of those California days made for the beach. All sweltering heat and the knowledge that she couldn't afford to keep the air conditioner running all day. Her usual cooler hide away was a no go since she'd broken up with Leonard again. She really had no business dating him, since the relationship could never get particularly far, she knew. But he was so persistent, and he was an okay boyfriend most of the time. Then he'd proposed again. Like that's not what made her dump him the last time. She was never going to marry Leonard. Just-no. Dating was fine, it kept her from being lonely, and bar hopping too often, but the idea of being tied down and having his kids terrified her. It was like a nightmare.

The thought was kind of killing her lady boner actually. That was good, probably.

Sheldon scowled at her, brows furrowed, and her arousal reared it's head all over again. Penny had to drag her attention away from how deep and blue his eyes looked. All fuck me intense, holy shit, how was Penny supposed to deal with that? His hands tightening the grip they had around her middle, as if he thought Penny was going to abandon him to the mercy of the waves. If only he knew. Penny would have done so happily already, if she could have actually brought herself to do it. Clearly, she couldn't."I seem to have been mistaken. The skill was supposed to be transferable."

"Do you want to leave?"Penny asked.

She really, really wanted to go. There was a toy with several vibration settings waiting for her in her closet. One she planned to put to use the second she got home because the rub of Sheldon's wet skin on her own was driving her crazy. She had no idea what had convinced her that a beach day with Sheldon of all people was a good idea, but she sure as shit had not seen this problem coming. She usually didn't spend much one on one time with Sheldon anyway. Except-except that it'd been a while since they'd hung out ever since she broke up with Leonard. For all his annoying eccentricities, Sheldon was her friend, she missed him. And he'd said he could swim.

The dirty liar. Only he might of really believed it himself because he'd dived in fearlessly. Wading into the deep end without trouble. Penny had followed easily along. Which was why she'd been handy when Sheldon had started drowning. It had been easy to tug him back into more shallow waters. She didn't think the life guard had even noticed they'd had any problems. But now Sheldon was clutching her, afraid of getting dragged out to sea, the waves rocking them, causing their bodies to brush and rub in ways her libido was finding all kinds of interesting. It was going to make her do something stupid.

Sheldon huffed."Despite my miscalculation, I believe the true aim of our venture was to spend time together. We have been doing so successfully."

Penny was pretty sure that was Sheldon for no. Which made like no sense because Sheldon never had any problems bailing when things weren't going according to plan. It was like part of his prime directive, or whatever geeky wiring he had. So that meant what? That he wanted to stay? It wasn't like he was enjoying himself. Or was he? Penny shuddered as a particularly strong wave knocked them together. The familiar heat of an erection momentarily grinding into her thigh.

So Sheldon was enjoying himself. Good to know. Penny smirked in a manner she was sure wasn't terribly different to a sharks.

"You know Sheldon, I came here to have fun today." She moved closer, dropping her voice a little to whisper into his ear."Not to be used as a flotation device."

The flush on his cheeks seemed pretty obvious now that she was paying attention. Knowing that he was getting hard explained why he'd angled his hips away too. Sheldon cleared his throat,"How do you propose we enjoy ourselves?"

Penny grinned,"Oh I have some ideas."

She leaned forward. Sealing her lips over his. Sheldon's mouth parted ever so slightly, probably from shock. Penny took shameless advantage of that.

That's when a huge wave crashed into them, sending them tumbling over. Penny emerged from the water laughing, she loved beach days.

**X**

**So I barely lasted a month? I couldn't resist, I seem to have a shenny addiction. So guess this means I'm back.**


End file.
